Jones: Legend of the Seven Seas
by Iwafy97
Summary: When the Goddess of Chaos traps him in a dangerous deal, Hook must make the biggest decision of his life: either he'll run away and leave his friend to die, or he'll travel to the end of the world to retrieve "The Book of Peace" and save Bealfire. In the meantime, the dynamic character of Emma Swan, Bealfire's fiancee, will put him in more troubles than he could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay. This idea is SO old. I wanted to do this back in season 5 but never started it. Until today that I rewatched the animated movie "Sinbad: Legent of the seven seas" and gave it a try.**

 **So, I can't wait for your comments?!**

* * *

"SILENCE"

The king's voice sounded above all others' and all went silent.

King George was a kind man, peacemaker and devoted to his people. His only tactic was honesty and a strong feeling of altruism. But in case of betrayal, there was no chance the guilty would escape.

So, as his voice echoed in the hall, all eyes laid on him. One of the ambassadors stood while lifting his hand in the air, giving the word to his king.

"I let you in my kingdom. I let you in my home. I stopped the guards from cutting your neck and I offered you food and wine. And yet, you betrayed me. You know the way this trial is going to last if you don't say the truth, don't you Hook?"

The young man lifted his head smiling, the muscles in his back moving as he did. "First of all, you didn't prevent my death. Your son did. And, seriously now, do you think that your minions would do me any harm?"

His accent got thicker while he spoke and chuckled at the same time. He seemed oblivious to the situation he was in, still speaking cheerfully with his head cocked to one side.

"That's enough of your lies! Where is the book?"

If he didn't already know how mad the king was, he would get it now; if his tone was any indication. He didn't look worried though as the king yelled the question in front of his face. Instead, he rolled his eyes in boredom and sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't have it. Regina does." He shouted back and flinched at the pain the chains caused when he tried to move his hand and hook.

"You want me to believe that the Goddess of discord suddenly appeared in Syracuse and stole the book?"

Killian's head moved up and down like a child's, his smile wide. "See? Now you get i..."

"With your knife?" The king continued and lifted an eyebrow at the pirate.

"Okay. I may know my way around women but you know... Goddesses are kind of tough to please. She just wouldn't let me alone without causing trouble. But I don't have the book."

King George spent a minute to stare at the pirate's eyes, his own filling with more anger as the seconds went by."Very well." He whispered and then spoke louder so everyone could hear him. "The judges may decide." He added and turned his back to the other man.

The same man as before stood again and exchanged a look with everyone that stood around the table. Then looked at Killian and spoke loudly. "The delegation of the Twelve Cities finds you guilty of treason and we sentence you to die."

He hadn't even finished his sentence before the crown yelled incoherent words and clapped in approval. Killian looked around, his heart racing while his wrists started to fight against the chains. "Come on. You've got to be kidding me. I didn't do it!" He screamed furiously while maneuvering around the guards. His words died in his throat. No one seemed to listen to him anymore; until...

"Stop!"

As in a choreography, everyone turned around to find out where the voice had come from. Killian was the first to notice. "Bealfire! Bloody hell! You know I'm telling the truth!"

Their eyes met and the prince nodded him to stay silent. "What is this son?" King George asked and Bealfire's eyes landed instantly on his father's. Everything seemed to pause for a while until he spoke and the room was filled with voices again. "I demand the right of substitution."

"No!" King George yelled and approached his son. "What are you doing son? This man will sacrifice everything in his way to freedom. If he leaves this city, he'll never come back."

Bealfire listened patiently to his father's worried voice but had no reaction. He waited 'till he was finished and continued with his offer. "Killian says that Regina has the book. And I believe him. Take me in his place, while he goes to Tartarus and retrieves the book."

"What?" Killian's eyes widened in shock and he managed to escape the guards' holding and stand in front of his old friend. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Accepting that you didn't steal the book. But you're about to do it now. You're good at this anyway." He winked at him smiling but Killian's shocked expression changed into anger. "And you're about to die." He reminded him.

"Not if you come back with the book." Bealfire said back and didn't back away when Killian's finger was lifted in front of his face. "I won't be responsible for your life." He hissed but got distracted when Bealfire's palm patted him on the shoulder. "I understand that you're moved. But you would do the same for me."

"Actually not." Killian whispered, a threat appearing behind his eyes.

"Enough!" One of the ambassadors shouted. "Bealfire, you realize that if Killian Jones does not return, you will be put to death in his place?"

"I understand." Said the man calmly and put his hand in front of him, waiting for the chains.

"So be it." The judge said and waved the guards to free Killian and get Bealfire chained up instead. "Hook has ten days to return the book."

The prince's eyes drifted back to Killian's and at first, they both stayed silent. He walked willingly away with the guards by his side and stopped in front of the blonde woman. Her eyes were full of tears.

Killian saw the woman hugging his friend and whispering something in his ear. He looked away nervously and scratched that spot in the back of his head before his friend's voice got his attention again. He turned to look at his hesitant smile but found no words to respond to what he said.

"Hey, mate. Please, don't be late."

His watched him walk away until a chill at the back of his neck made his eyes meet automatically the blonde's stormy ones.


	2. Chapter 2

His hair fought roughly against the wind and he felt his palm tightening around the helm. Since the moment the book was stolen, the weather had changed rapidly in Syracuse. Thankfully, he was finally leaving this place. Bloody Bealfire and bloody book. He shouldn't have gone after it. If he'd know the events that would follow, he surely wouldn't. But then, it was beautiful. The most beautiful treasure in all the realms. One's eyes could get lost in its depth for hours or years and he wouldn't even complain. Yeah, this day was full of bad decisions but seeing the book for the first time had made justice of it. This and…

"So, how exactly do we get to Tartarus?"

David's voice cut through his thoughts and for a brief moment he was lost of words. He shook his head and cleared his throat immediately, his grin coming back to its original place. "Tartarus? People get killed there, Dave." He joked and walked past him. "Where are we going then?" He didn't need to look back to his first mate to know that he was frowning. He smiled at the thought and sighed loudly. "Ahhh, Fiji of course!" He declared, sounded proud of his idea. However, when David said nothing, he actually had to drift his gaze back to him to check for his reaction.

"Seriously?" The man said scoldingly. "He's your friend." He added while leaning knowing towards his captain.

"You sound like my mother." Hook warned and faked a disgusted grimace. "And since when do you team up with the royals?" This time his voice was proof of true disgust.

"You know I hate them as much as you do, Killian. Bloody hell, I even abandoned my own kingdom because of it. But that's different."

"Different from running away from your family?" Hook asked sarcastically and looked away again.

"I left because I hated the way my father treated his Kingdom. He was devious and most of his missions where secret; even his own men didn't know what they were up to. You know what it costed them. You know what it costed you! Having him as a father was not a reason to forget my morals." His outburst was sudden, even Killian hadn't expected it. But it only made things worse as anger filled everything inside him at the memory of his naval days. "And that's exactly why we're not going to cooperate with them. We won't make the same mistakes." He hissed and approached the helm again in need of something to distract himself.

"Bealfire is not my father." David replied calmly and waited. Killian's hook hit hard against the wood, destroying its color. "Okay then." He said quickly. "I'll tell the crew that we're not going after the book and if anyone else agrees with you I'll change my mind."

The other man had no chance to speak before the captain shouted again, this time getting everyone's attention. "Hey, mates!" He addressed them with less enthusiasm than he'd like to. "We're heading to Fiji!" The crew cheered bringing back his smile as he turned to his first mate. He lifted his shoulders innocently and opened his arms in surrender. "Look at them. What kind of Captain would I be if I didn't keep my men happy?!" He commended and headed bellow deck.

He was going back to his quarters when a familiar voice got his attention. _What the hell?_ His steps changed direction and he walked quickly towards the cabin he had heard the voice coming from. He pushed the door open just a bit and looked inside.

"Oh, come on. There's no chance this is real." The woman said as she was examining an old skeleton. Her fingers traveled up its body and tried to touch a point of it in order to give it a better look. When the point broke and fell to the ground she pulled back with a soft "Oh!" and headed to another one. Blonde hair waved harmonically around her back and hid her face from his view. "Venezia." He heard her say in awe and he smiled at the recognition. The memory of stealing that specific loot brought back his confidence and made him relax before he fully opened the door and walked inside.

"See something you like, love?" He asked grinning and had to keep himself from laughing at the way she lost her balance. As he had expected, he saw many things in her eyes but fear wasn't one of them. "Hook." She acknowledged and straightened her body. "I was just exploring."

"Ah." He nodded while narrowing his eyes. "I guess you're ready to get in rowboat and paddle back to the castle now that your _exploring_ is over?" He asked, his tongue dancing slowly around the word "exploring".

"Not a chance." She replied confidently and watched him bite his lip, probably in an effort to stay calm.

"You're really pushing your luck, princess. Don't test me." He warned only to listen to his words repeated by her. "Don't test me." She hissed in a slower tone than his and begun to walk around the place as if she owned it. "I'm here to make sure you get the Book of Peace. Bealfire may be naïve enough to trust you but I'm not."

"And what happens if I don't?" He questioned, suddenly amused by the whole situation.

"Then I'll have to bring back your dead body." She responded calmly while playing with some golden coins. Hook chuckled and looked down as he walked right into her personal space. She felt her breath hitching in her throat but she wouldn't let him know that. Her gaze glanced down at his hook as it shined at the sun's light and then back to his eyes that were now looking at her. "Shave your breath, lass. We're going to Fiji." He whispered, sending a shiver right down her spine. "You're welcome to come with us, of course. My men would love some… company." With a wink, she watched him walk away and throw himself on the hammock that was hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room.

She followed him without hesitation and leaned to a column nearby. "Just as I thought." She declared and his response was immediate as he upheld his body to his arms and looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked annoyed and her smile widened. "Hook, you're not really complicated. One has just to think about the most gutless course of action and you have already taken it." She took advantage of his lack of response and leaned over him, her hand casually hugging the rope above his head. "You won't even lose your sleep over this, will you? Because, I would. Knowing that I let my friend die…?"

"Hey!" He snapped and grabbed the rope she was holding to bring his body closer to hers. "I'm not responsible for this mess. I didn't take the book. And for fuck's sake, we both know King George won't let his only son get executed." He jumped down again and got away from her, heading for the window. "Well, we don't know that! And clearly I can't appeal to your honor so I'll have to speak in your language." This time he turned willingly and eliminated the distance between them. His hand found easily the curve of her waist while his hook pushed a golden lock of hair away from her shoulder. "Now you're talking." He whispered with voice full of cockiness and chuckled when she fought to push him away. He let her go and tried to read her at the same time. "Did you bring a crew?" He asked while leaning on the wooden wall behind him. "No." She replied, unsure of the track his thoughts had followed. "You know how to get to Tartarus?" He continued, getting another "no", this time full of realization of that he was trying to do. "But I have something no pirate can resist." She hinted as confident started to fill her voice again.

His eyes kept watching as her hands traveled to the table beside them and lifted a small pouch in the air. _How had he not noticed this before?_ He didn't dare to speak before she opened the delicate fabric and brought a handful of diamonds in front of his eyes.

She didn't take her eyes away from his as she showed him the diamonds. The hungry glare he gave them only proved that she was right. He couldn't resist. He was spellbound, his hand coming up in seconds to take them. She closed her palm, pulling it away, which made him blink. "Do we have a deal?" She asked even if she already knew the answer. She needed to hear it. "Yep. This will do." He admitted but she wasn't able to identify the glimpse that crossed his eyes before he spoke again. "But not for first class!"

No man aboard the Jolly Roger was ignorant of the view in front of his eyes as Hook crossed the deck, currying Princess Emma Swan over his shoulder and yelling information at her.

"As you can see we're well equipped to accommodate the most discerning of royal tastes with luxurious living quarters and three gourmet meals a day." He let her fall to the flour and continued while she was checking the place around her. "Pickles. Eggs. And pickles!" He said the exact moment she seemed to realized that she was in a tiny storeroom. He furiously turned to leave when Spike came running and threw himself over her. "Oh, hello Spike. I'd like you to meet your new bunkmate. See, that's actually his bunk." He explained and rushed out the door, locking it with a loud thud.

When he turned his back at the small door let his fist relax he found himself in the middle of attention as his crew had abandoned their work and watched the scene with great interest. "Gentlemen, it seems we have a new course. We're going to Tartarus."


	3. Chapter 3

"Gentlemen, it seems we have a new course. We're going to Tartarus."

A few sighs were heard and some coins changed hands. "You should listen to the teacher." Leroy bragged and the man next to him looked at his former money disappointed. He ignored all of them until a garland of red and yellow flowers landed on his neck. "Rat!" Killian yelled furiously and a head appeared from behind the mast. "Sorry, Captain." He apologized, ignorant of the fact that the little accident was one more reminder of the woman that was aboard his ship.

He should be heading to Fiji, not a bloody place full of lost souls and dead bodies. He noticed the inappreciably louder way his boots thudded against the wood and David seemed to have noticed too. He walked around him, pushed him away from the helm which was suddenly turned all the way to the right. "I'm only doing this for the money." He grumbled, answering the unquestioned query of his friend.

David snorted and started to walk away with a silent "Right." behind his lips. Killian had the sudden need to punch him but he threw the garland towards him instead. David lifted his hand in the air and caught it without even looking around to see him and Killian rolled his eyes in defeat. He knew this look on his friend's face and it meant one thing: _I understand more than you think._ He could only imagine the look on his since David hadn't tried to push him harder into talking about it.

There was nothing to talk about. He would go to Tartarus, retrieve the book and quickly return it to Syracuse. And then he would steer far away from the damn place. Or he could just find the most awful and God-forsaken place and throw the princess off his ship. Yep, that sounded quite appealing. How in hell had she even got to the ship? The last time he saw her was during his trial and she was all dresses and jewels. Dresses we nice but the pair of trousers she had chosen for their journey were hot; he undoubtedly preferred hot.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." He hissed behind his teeth when he realized the course of his thoughts. It was a shock when he first saw her amongst the kings and citizens of the Twelve Cities. Of course, he should have expected it. But after making a great deal with Regina, he was totally concentrated on his goal. Until that moment.

"It's too easy. There's only a handful of guards." Rat had reassured him but he told them to forget the plan and go back to the ship. No one seemed to apprehend why everything had changed so quickly and some of his men growled that they hadn't had enough time to eat as much as they'd like but he could only hear one voice replaying inside his head.

"Ahh, the infamous Captain Hook." She had acknowledged with a kind of admiration in her voice. "I've heard so much, most of them just today. It seems like you tried to steal from my future husband and then went back to save his life." He found little interest in what she was saying as his eyes drifted from the weird braid around her head to her eyes and lips. And then, her next phrase caught him completely off guard with the sole ability to stare back at her. "So, which are you then? A thief or a hero?" Thankfully, Bealfire had already a reply to her question which he couldn't even remember. He found an idiotic excuse and rushed away from both of them and to his crew.

A figure that walked up to the storeroom brought his attention back to the present and his voice raised before his brain gave the command. "Henry! Don't you dare open that door!" The boy was startled at the sound of his name but he obeyed to his captain's order and approached the upper deck. "So, is it true then? A princess's coming with us?" The excitement in his voice didn't go unnoticed and Killian felt his eyes becoming colder. "Is this happy news for you, lad? Because in my experience a woman aboard a ship means trouble." The boy's eyes met instantly the floor and his voice grew quieter as he spoke again. "It's just… I've never met a princess before, sir."

The confession made Killian's expression softer and his hook found easily the edge of the boy's leather jacket. He pulled him close enough and ruffled his hair. It was a move that reminded him the kid Henry still was, despite his bravery at what life had thrown at his face in the past. "Is it a princess you're dreaming of then, little rascal?" They both laughed at that and Killian leaned on the helm before he turned to look at the youngest member of his crew again. "Alright then. Here's what we're going to do. You, my loyal pirate, will have the full responsibility of the princess's welfare during this journey. You'll help her, ask any questions… well, not any… and bring her food. BUT you will only let her on deck with my permission. Is that clear?"

"Yes, captain!" Henry exhaled happily and brought his hand next to his head as a greeting, before going back below deck.

She struggled for some time until she found that right spot. "It's all about the tumblers" she exhaled now relaxed and pushed the door open. The salty breeze filled her lungs in an instant and she almost felt dizzy. She walked calmly towards the rail; her situation and all the pirates around her long forgotten.

At that moment, she was nothing more than her younger self. The air kept moving her hair away from her face and her eyes travelled from her hands touching the wood to the peaceful waves and higher, to the sky and seagulls. The sun had almost set and she could feel her father's palm on her shoulder, his voice quiet, next to her. He spoke and spoke about old stories and legends of the sea for hours before he was asked to go back to business.

She was 12 when she travelled for the last time. Her lessons occupied most of her time and the duties of a lady became her everyday priority. She hated it. She could still remember the cries and pleads to go back to the sea. To find a place aboard the King's ships and travel along with him for all eternity. Just her and her father. Just the sea and the sky.

"How do we know which way, Captain?"

The loud voice startled her and she landed abruptly back to reality. She wasn't part of any ship, the seagulls above her had never seen her before. She belonged to the land. Daughter of King Swan and ambassador of the Twelve cities. Future wife of prince Bealfire and princess of the Syracuse. And more currently, the one responsible to bring back the peace by forcing a dirty pirate to stay focused on the quest and keep his friend alive.

"You see that star? That's our point. We just need to find the shorter way to there."

She turned her back against the rail, gently leaning on it. She watched as the crew worked in harmony, some of them singing while they did. Her eyes moved slowly from them to the mast and finally to the upper deck.

Hook was clearly unaware of her presence which was a surprise. He had just answered to another man's question but he hadn't noticed her. On the contrary, he looked like he was far away from the ship, from this place or even the whole realm. She subconsciously wanted to reach the destinations of his mind. Formerly that day, she had told him that he wasn't a complicated man and she managed to spring him on. Now, as she observed him, she found it harder to read him. Yes, his instincts and future moves seemed clear to her but she didn't know the real him, the man behind the pirate. Not that she needed to know but… she was curious.

"Princess?" The voice had a higher pitch than she was used to hearing from the men. When she looked at her other side, she realized the reason why. Less than a meter away from her was a boy, not much shorter than her but by his face, she could say that he was really young. She took in his image. His hair was ruffled from the air and his general appearance reminded her more of the man she was previously observing than anyone else among the crew.

"You shouldn't be here, princess." He insisted and her eyes narrowed. "Hey, kid, it's Emma. Why shouldn't I be here?"

"Captain's orders. I am to take care of your needs but also I have to make sure that you stay below deck when you don't have the permission to do otherwise." His eyes looked behind her shoulder for seconds and she knew exactly what, _or who_ he was looking for. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms in front of her chest in defence. "Let's see about that."

With that, she headed away from the boy, ignoring his calls. She reached the ladder quickly and it was then that a frowned Hook met her angry gaze. "Why in hell did you give that command?" She demanded as she stood beside him. His expression had already changed to challenging but he wasn't looking at her. "I don't know what you're talking about." He lied and she sighed furiously.

"Me, below deck." She responded shortly but a new idea came to her mind as she eased herself and grasped the helm blandly. He didn't miss the move but said nothing, giving her the best opportunity to continue. "What are you afraid of, Hook? Do you think I'm going to distract you?" She asked in a seductive tone and pulled her hand back when he tried to push it.

He abandoned the helm and stood opposite of her. "No, love. But if I don't need one think on my deck, that's trouble. And you..." He took a step closer and made her stay still as his hook pushed a lock of hair behind her back. "…are trouble." She stepped back, putting more distance between them. The smell of salt and rum was able to distract her for the briefest of seconds. "And you're an asshole." She said back and received a small laugh from the man across her.

"Dirty mouth, isn't it? I'd like to watch what you can do with it." To her surprise, her feet didn't move as they would usually do. He was obscene but she wasn't afraid of him. "You are disgusting." She admitted as an image appeared before her eyes.

"What is it, Swan? Do you feel… distracted?" He continued in the same tone but she wouldn't play along. She walked past him and brushed his shoulder while doing so. She hesitated for a while but then caught the helm and let her shoulders relax at the feeling. "I want to know the course we'll follow." He didn't reply immediately and she waited.

She saw him moving with the corner of her eyes and felt him as he stopped right behind her but without touching her. "Oh, I wouldn't like to have you crying and screaming to take you back home." The whisper next to her ear informed her that he was closer than she thought and she tried to avoid the shiver that was about to shake her body. "Or maybe that's an excellent excuse to both get rid of you and go anywhere I bloody want without your ethical worries filling my head."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She questioned confidently now that he had moved to the rail. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not a little girl."

"Oh, like hell you're not." He praised as he looked up and down her silhouette sailing his ship. She rolled her eyes at that, focused on the previous subject. "So? How long will it be? Before we reach Tartarus?"

"The time increases while you keep hold of the Jolly Roger pretending you know what you're doing." His unwillingness to cooperate brought back her anger and made her answer harsher. "I told you I know how to sail."

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you sailed a ship? 23? 19? 16?" She stayed silent and kept her eyes on the horizon but he didn't miss the way her lips were pressed together. He chuckled and walked up to her again, pushing her away and taking her place in front of the helm. "I thought so." He added and she growled angrily.

"What is your problem? Why can't we just team up and get the damn book? The sooner we do that, the sooner you'll be paid and I'll be off your ship." His body tensed almost as much as hers but his voice was calm when he spoke. "Two problems here. I have no desire to team up or rush my way to my death. I need time to complete my plans and a clear head to do so. And that's where a third problem comes. You just won't let me alone!"

"Fine. Then let me sail the ship towards the fucking star and go make your plan." She yelled stubbornly and fought against him when he suddenly pulled her to him. A huge mass of rope fell at the place she was previously standing and she looked up to see Leroy's widened eyes. "Sorry, sis!" He apologized and she freed herself from Hook's holding without answering to the man.

"Now…" He said the moment she was about to add something. "…as much as I enjoy a dashing rescue, you will go back down and stay there until we're back to Syracuse." She opened her mouth to reply but he stopped her again with a lifted finger. "…Or I'll lock you in the brick and forget any good form I was taught."

If a glance could kill, he would be having his very last breath right now. Unfortunately, he didn't, so she rushed to the lower deck and gave him a good look at her middle finger when he repeated her words for all the crew to hear. "Sorry to disappoint you, lass, but a ship is no place for a woman!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! Thank all of you who gave a chance to this story! I'm so happy that I started writing again. It gets a little easier with every chapter but please be lenient with me and the mistakes you might find in English.**

 **Feel free to correct me or share any opinion with me. Your comments keep me motivated and focused on improving myself.**

 **I hope you like this new chapter! Can't wait to know what you think!**


End file.
